


Surprise

by fables1400



Series: JJP Drabbles. [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bc I live in a world with no angst, Doctor AU, Jinyoung is a doctor, M/M, Not really a lot of doctory stuff, but that's about it, haha - Freeform, kind of, not really - Freeform, pure fluff, shhh - Freeform, this is just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fables1400/pseuds/fables1400
Summary: Where Jinyoung is a doctor and Jaebum winds up in the hospital but not for reasons you would think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because salsabyla suggested I do a doctor au and it sounded like fun but this ended up not really being a doctor au haha. I honestly don't know how it became this.

"Dr. Park your presence is requested at the front desk.”

Jinyoung sighs and lowers his feet from his desk.

_My break is over already?_

He rubs the sleep out of eyes and moves to put on his white coat that hangs next to the door. He takes in one huge breath before opening the door and plasters an award winning smile on his face. Jinyoung tries his best to make it seem like he isn't running on an hour of sleep as he makes his way down the halls. He is lucky that today seems to be a slow day and there isn't anything serious that needs his full attention. He looks down at his watch and sees that it is six o’clock. Only one more hour until his shift is over and he can go home to prepare his anniversary dinner. He had made sure to confirm over and over again that his boyfriend would be coming home no earlier than eight so he wouldn't ruin the surprise.

“Good afternoon Dr. Park. “

“Good afternoon to you too.”

“Have a nice break Dr. Park? “

“Sure did, now only if it was longer.”

Jinyoung did his best to greet and chat briefly with everyone he sees as he walks to the front desk. His mom would always tell him that even the most simplest of interactions could make someone’s day. He didn't always understand what she meant, but after becoming a doctor those words made a lot more sense. Jinyoung loved it when he could make one of his patients smile with a few words or a simple joke. One of the best things about his job was some of the people he got to work with. This didn't change the fact that he still got difficult patients all the time, like today for example. As Jinyoung reaches the front desk he can tell that something was off. His first hint is that all of his seniors were gathered around the front desk laughing over something. What makes it even worse is that when Jinyoung comes into their view their laughing increases until one of his nicer seniors decides to take mercy on him and hand him the report they were crowded over. Jinyoung scans the report over briefly and what he sees has his blood boiling. He let out a groan of frustration and stomps down the hallway to the room listed on the report. This time around Jinyoung didn't have any patience for anyone. You could practically see the anger emitting off of Jinyoung and everyone knew to say out of his way. While Dr. Park can be one of the most thoughtful doctors around, you do not want to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

When Jinyoung reaches the room he slams open the door and screams, “IM JAEBUM.”

He ignores the laughter from his coworkers in the hallway and stomps over to Jaebum’s bedside.

Jaebum had the decency to look sheepish at least.

“Surprise honey?” Jaebum says guiltily.

Jinyoung takes a moment to check over Jaebum because even though he is mad, he still cares. By the looks of it it seems to be nothing serious, and from what he read the worse injury Jaebum ended up with was a sprained ankle.

Jinyoung glares at his boyfriend, “Im Jaebum!” He says slamming the report on Jaebum’s stomach.

“Another motorcycle accident? I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU GOTTEN RID OF IT THE MINUTE WE STARTED DATING.”

“Hey, you loved it at first,” Jaebum protests, “And it wasn't even my fault this time.” He says while he crosses his arms and pouts.

Jinyoung is still steaming,“Jaebum, I can't believe you. And on our anniversary night! You have no idea how much work I put into preparing for tonight.”

“Yes I know, I know. I'm really sorry.” Jaebum says looking down.

Jaebum pulls his blanket up so that it covers his nose as if the blanket could hide him from Jinyoung’s wrath. The sight of a slightly scared Jaebum had Jinyoung faltering a bit, but he couldn’t let the cuteness of his boyfriend distract him from the real problem in front of him. He couldn’t believe that Jaebum went and got into an accident AGAIN especially after the intense argument they had the last time this happened. Jinyoung let out a sigh of frustration and rubs his eyes in hopes that maybe all of this is just a bad dream. When he looks back up he sees that Jaebum is shaking underneath the blanket. This is when Jinyoung cracks and lets go being mad for a few seconds.

He quickly wraps his arms around Jaebum, “Jaebum?! Are you okay?”

Jaebum doesn’t say anything and only starts to shake harder.

“Oh my God Jaebum. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh.”

Jinyoung hugs Jaebum tighter and places a kiss on Jaebum’s head. Jaebum finally liftshis head and Jinyoung sees that his eyes are full of tears. From laughing. He was laughing.

Jinyoung pulled back and slaps Jaebum’s arm, “Yah! How could you scare me like that?!”

Jinyoung was too relieved to properly fake being angry and seeing his boyfriend laugh is contagious and he finds himself smiling along. Jaebum manages to settle down enough to see Jinyoung’s questioning gaze. Jinyoung doesn't even need to voice his question before Jaebum answers it.

“Happy anniversary.” Jaebum says simply.

“What?”

Jaebum sits up and adjusts as if he plans on standing up.

“Jaebum! Your ankle! You shouldn't-”

Jinyoung stops when he sees the blanket fall away and Jaebum stands up perfectly fine. His foot isn't even wrapped and instead he is wearing his nice dress shoots. In fact, Jaebum is oddly dressed up with black slacks and a neat white dress shirt. Jaebum then reaches under the bed and pulls out a blazer and a tie. He proceeds to put on the blazer and loop the tie around his neck. As per usual, Jaebum has trouble tying his tie. Jinyoung, still in a daze, reaches over unconsciously and begins to fix Jaebum’s tie for him. Jaebum just sighs in defeat and moves closer so Jinyoung can tie his tie easier. When he finishes Jinyoung looks up and sees that Jaebum is grinning at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaebum says still smiling.

“Im Jaebum tell me what is going on.” Jinyoung says while trying to sound stern.

Jaebum lightly grabs his hands and tugs him along out of the room, offering only a smile as an explanation. Jaebum leads him down several different hallways,only looking back a few times to send him reassuring smiles. Jinyoung still has no idea what is going on in Jaebum’s head, which rarely ever happens. They take one final turn and end up in the hallway outside of Jinyoung’s office. Except it was looking a lot different now compared to when Jinyoung walked down it a few hours earlier. The walls are decorated with paper hearts and music notes. The hallway is dim and the main source of light comes from fairy lights that are strung across the top and bottom of each wall. As Jinyoung walks down the hall he can see that between each heart and music note are pictures of him and Jaebum. One that really strikes him is a picture from their first date. This was when Jaebum still had blond hair and Jinyoung didn't know how to style his hair properly. Jinyoung chuckles as he remembers how young and awkward both of them were. As he continues down the hall, he notices that roses are scattered all over the floor. But what really catches his attention is the trail of red tulips that lead up to the door of his office. He looks back to the end of the hallway but finds that Jaebum is no longer there.

_Where did he run off to?_

Jinyoung picks up each tulip as he goes, gathering up eight in total. When he reaches the door, there is a sign that says, COME ON IN! with a poorly drawn smiley face that Jaebum obviously drew himself. Jinyoung giggles and gently pushes the door open. There, in the middle of the room, stands his boyfriend holding a single red tulip.

“Happy anniversary.” Jaebum says again grinning from ear to ear.

The room is decorated exactly the way Jinyoung was planning to decorate their shared apartment later that night for his surprise. From the candlelight dinner to the soft r&b music playing in the background.

“How did.. Jaebum… How did you know?” Jinyoung asks, still in shock.

Jaebum chuckles, “Did you really think you could plan a surprise in our apartment and I wouldn't notice? You’re not a very good liar. You know I can-”

“Yeah yeah, you can see right through me.” Jinyoung finishes.

Jaebum laughs and hands over the final tulip, making it nine red tulips in total.

Jinyoung pouts, “I can't believe you used my own surprise against me.”

Jinyoung yelps as Jaebum tugs him closer and starts showering his face with kisses.

“Jaebum!” Jinyoung laughs, “S-stop it!”

Jaebum pulls back and instead rests his forehead on Jinyoung’s. His eyes are closed and he has a content smile, Jinyoung doesn't know if he's ever seen Jaebum so at peace before.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung prods, “How did you even plan all of this?”

Jaebum opens his eyes, “Well, it took a lot of snooping, convincing your boss to let me take up a room for a few minutes and a hallway and a lot of help from the guys.”

“What? They were in on it too?”

“Mhmm, remember that day Youngjae surprised you and said he wanted you to take him to that new outlet an hour away? While you were gone I had Mark and Jackson help me figure out the surprise and Yugyeom and Bam helped with decorations."

“You sent sunshine to distract me?!” Jinyoung exclaims, “You know I can never said no to him.”

Jaebum beams, “I know. “ he says coyly.

“No fair.” Jinyoung whines, but Jaebum cuts him off with a kiss.

Jinyoung tugs at Jaebum’s belt loops to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. His hands play with the bottom of Jaebum’s dress shirt and he untucks it from his pants. Before he can undo the first button, Jinyoung’s stomach growls loudly. Jaebum pulls back with a strained face, he is obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

“How about we enjoy the dinner I prepared first before we skip to dessert?” Jaebum says while pressing one final kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek.

Jinyoung just nods, too embarrassed by his lack of self control and his stomach’s bad timing.

Dinner is better than anything he had ever imagined. It’s just the two of them with no interruptions enjoying Jinyoung’s favorite dishes. No last minute phone calls from the hospital, no Jaebum rushing out to a meeting with some producer, no loud but lovable hyungs and maknaes. This is the first time in a while where it's just the two of them enjoying being together without a timer counting down above their heads. Jinyoung feels like they have all the time in the world. And it is at this moment that Jinyoung realizes that his shift isn't suppose to end for another hour and he is sitting here with Jaebum instead of being out in the ER.

“Stop worrying,” Jaebum says reading his mind. “Your shift ended the minute we walked out of that first room. I talked to your boss and everything.”

Jinyoung relaxes, of course Jaebum would think of everything.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung smiles and presses his lips to Jaebum’s briefly.

“So,” Jinyoung says as he rub his hands together,“What's for dessert?”

Jinyoung feels a warm pair of lips envelop his and it sends shivers down his body.

“You.” Jaebum says as he pulls away.

Jinyoung blushes, “Ugh, what a cheeseball. I'm serious Im Jaebum what is for dessert?”

Jaebum holds up a hand, “We’ll get to that, but first I have something planned that is sweeter than any dessert…. Well… Depending on how it goes.. “ Jaebum mumbles the last part so Jinyoung can't quite catch what he was saying.

“What?”

Jaebum reaches over and picks up the nine red tulips that Jinyoung had placed aside and forgotten about.

“I read somewhere that nine roses mean eternal love. But I figured that whole thing is kind of overused you know? I mean Jackson used it and it was great, but I thought I would add my own twist. Thus the tulips.”

Jinyoung has a feeling Jaebum is leaving something out, “And do these tulips have a meaning behind them?”

Jaebum smiles, “I'm getting there Jinyoungie. Red tulips are meant to show true love or perfect love. But you know me, I don't really believe that anything can be perfect especially not love. So let's make this bouquet a little more accurate.”

Jaebum takes one of red tulips and replaces it with a yellow one he pulls from underneath the table. “Yellow to represent the sunshine you bring into my life and how lucky I am to have fallen in love with my best friend.”

He removes another red one and a purple one takes its place. “Purple stands for royalty. Because you are my prince and I promise to treat you like a king for the rest of our lives if you'll let me.”

 _If I'll let him..?_ Jinyoung thinks.

This time he takes away two red tulips and in turn two white tulips take their place.

“White means asking for forgiveness. I think in the years coming we’re both going to need to show and ask for a lot of forgiveness.”

Jaebum laughs softly, “You know that I already need lots of forgiveness.”

Jinyoung gives him a watery laugh, with tears already filling his eyes as he realizes where this is going. Another red tulip is replaced with a white with dark red base and stripes going up the tulip.

“This tulip shows the passion that I have for you and how I can't stop it from flowing out of me all the time.”

Jinyoung can't stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes any longer. Jaebum isn't surprise though.

“Oh my Jinyoungie. Already crying? I had more tulips but maybe I should just cut to the chase.” Jaebum says as he gathers Jinyoung’s face in his hands and wipes away his tears.

Jinyoung tries to say something but he ends up just blubbering. Jaebum takes his hands and finally gets down on one knee.

“Jinyoung, I want everything that this bouquet represents and more. And I want it all with you. So Park Jinyoung..”

Jaebum pulls out a black velvet box and opens it to reveal a beautiful yet simple silver ring.

“Will you marry me?”

Jinyoung is shaking and sobbing but none of that matters when he throws himself onto to Jaebum screaming,

“YES! OF COURSE YOU DORK.”

Jaebum does his best to catch Jinyoung but they both end up falling to the floor. Jinyoung is still sobbing into Jaebum's chest when he feels the ring being slipped onto his finger. He can't believe this.

“Hey, hey,” Jaebum whispers, nudging Jinyoung’s face softly. “Why are you still crying?”

“Because,” Jinyoung sobs, “You’re so perfect with this dinner and you in your suit. And I’m here looking like shit with my eye bags and this ugly stained uniform.“

Jaebum just laughs in disbelief, “That's it? Jinyoung.."

Jaebum leans in and places a kiss on his forehead. “You know that you're beautiful to me no matter what.”

“I don't deserve you.” Jinyoung mumbles.

“I don't deserve you either then. I guess that's what makes us work.” Jaebum grins and places another kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek.

They stay there on the ground for a while, wrapped in each other's arms sharing kisses. It isn't until they hear a small knock on the door and turn to see Youngjae poking his head in. They can see tufts of Jackson’s blond hair sticking through the doorway also.

“Umm,” Youngjae says nervously. “Did he say yes?”

“I said yes.” Jinyoung says grinning from ear to ear.

“DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? OUR PARENTS ARE ENGAGED!” Jackson screams while running in and jumping on the two lovebirds.

The rest of the boys follow Jackson into the room, with Bambam and Yugyeom hooting with joy. Jinyoung and Jaebum just laugh and laugh as their “kids” join Jackson and pile up on them. Jinyoung couldn't have asked for a better anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you for reading and please excuse any mistakes especially with the flower interpretations. 
> 
> When this started off as a doctor au but ended up with me googling the meaning behind different flowers. *sigh*  
> I'm thinking of doing some jaebum pov next bc I realized I've only done jinyoung pov and I don't really know why.  
> Feel free to leave any requests/comments below and I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
